


None sing so wildly well

by Lumau



Series: Juprafel collection [2]
Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Fluff, Hotel Deucalion, Nevermoor, Other, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumau/pseuds/Lumau
Summary: Written for Mogtober 2020 day 9 (favourite relationship prompt)sequel to my other fic Gentlewings (I don’t think it’s necessary you read it first, if you rather wouldn't)Jupiter invites Israfel to the Hotel Deucalion for their first date, and they share some sweet moments together.Fluffy fluff – if you’re into Jove and Izzy bouncing flirty energy back and forth, this is for you.
Relationships: jupiter north / angel israfel, juprafel
Series: Juprafel collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	None sing so wildly well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mogtober 2020 day 9 (favourite relationship prompt)  
> sequel to my other story Gentlewings (I don’t think it’s necessary you read it first, if you rather wouldn't)
> 
> It’s both pure joy and a pain to write Jupiter. He’s such a powerful character, I feel each and every one of his lines and actions needs to matter 150%. Also I don’t know if I can portray his wittiness, kind heart and flamboyance in my writing, but it’s fun to try. Not to forget about the Dad jokes, the flirt and going from silly to deep and back within seconds, all while also being super annoying with his mind that seems to be constantly racing at full speed. In that he actually reminds me of the 10th Doctor – they would be a hot mess together (right? anyone?)! I think that’s also why I like to see him with Israfel, as he seems to at least partially be a match for his energy and is super powerful himself, while they’re both very different. 
> 
> Check out the illustration I made for this as well:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/93ddfc953aa3f7b81743b0282acb0c50/751cc3789d690eb3-53/s2048x3072/3cbc73e1dfe5c2fcc905b35009adaee39e1d6f68.jpg
> 
> And another reference hidden in here for my tumblr followers ;) Can you find it?

“Frank!”, Jupiter threw open the doors of the smoking parlour, striding briskly through the wafts of lavender (for overall mental well-being), disrupting the calm atmosphere of the late afternoon. Frank, who had just been lounging on a daybed at the far end of the room, opened one lazy eye. “If it wasn’t for you being the manager, I’d have him called now and asked for your removal for this impertinent disruption of my beauty sleep,” he grumbled.  
“Frank! Frank!”, Jupiter kept shouting even as he came to halt right in front of him.  
“For once, can you act like the hotel owner you’re pretending to be?” Frank groaned, giving him a grave look of utter annoyance, “What’s with all this shouting? I might be undead, but my hearing is still impeccable!”  
Jupiter bend over, gasping for breath. “Frank, it’s about Saturday. The party.”  
Frank looked somewhat appeased. He liked talking about his parties, unless it was about budget cuts, of course. But usually Jupiter didn’t get that excited when it came to finances.  
“No reporters, no low chandeliers, garlands or other dangly bits, no chicken wings on the buffet, might be insensitive. And listen, this is important: NO karaoke!”  
Frank opened his mouth and closed it again, his fangs clicking.  
“Do you understand me?” Jupiter urged intensely, “We can’t risk this going wrong, there is too much at stake!”  
“Jove, I’ve known you for a few years now, and I don’t think you would invite the Queen to one of our humble soirées, although I’d be confident to arrange everything perfectly for Her Majesty, of course. So what the heck are you so anxious about that you completely lost your ability to make sense – wait, scrap that, you’re generally not good at that, but still… what is going on?”  
Jupiter took a deep breath and slumped into one of the arm chairs, looking exhausted. “Frank, I think I’ve got a date.”

Saturday night was first a million years away and then arrived in a sudden rush. Frank had sworn to Jupiter by everything that was dear to his undead heart that he would arrange the ballroom according to his wishes. Jupiter had to go on a short expedition, help out twice with urgent matters of the Gobleian Library and then there was only little time left to make sure his outfit (midnight blue suit with a baby pink shirt and silver shoes) was as perfect as he’d wanted it to be, before it was Saturday night, 7:45 p.m. and the party guests were arriving. He had been pacing in his study for twenty minutes, trying for the hundredth time to rule out everything that could potentially go wrong and hoping very, very much, that Frank, for once, had actually listened to what he had said.

Descending in the elevator to the first floor he reminded himself, that it was still possible that Israfel would not show up – quite possible, actually. But that didn’t help his nerves at all and he rather retorted to checking his image in the mirrored wall, trying out a variety of poses, flirty winks and winning smiles from different angles, much to the bewilderment of the two other passengers.  
His intention had been to wait on the landing until he saw Israfel arrive, to make sure he’d not get caught up chatting to other people or look too desperate, should his guest have decided to not come after all. When he stepped out of the elevator on the first floor though, he caught sight of Kedgeree in the lobby, looking tiny next to a pair of voluminous black wings. Jupiter cursed and sprinted towards the spiralling stairs. Without hesitation he leapt sideways onto the marble banister and slid all the way down. Going faster than he normally did and unable to stop at the bottom, he went tumbling into a group of guests that had been huddling there.  
Coming to his feet, he straightened his jacket and with a shaky breath strolled over to Israfel and Kedgeree, who had both turned to look at him.  
“Hello! So sorry I wasn’t right there to greet you myself!” Jupiter beamed, trying to look composed, even though he still felt a little dizzy.  
“That was quite an entrance. I probably should have guessed that just walking through a door would be too mundane for you.” Israfel replied with an amused grin.  
“Sir, I was just welcoming your _special guest_ ,” Kedgeree, who seemed unusually flustered, gave Jupiter a highly significant look and giggled.

After his talk with Frank, the big news had unavoidably spread amongst the hotel staff like wildfire and Jupiter was almost glad he’d been away all week to avoid the excruciating questions everyone tried to bombard him with. Why the oh-so-professional and composed Kedgeree had suddenly turned into a giddy ball of chuckles, looking a little blushed and not at all like his oldest and most reliable staff member, was beyond him though. Until he realised that poor old Kedgeree had been caught in Israfel’s range of emotional influence, which was practically reverberating with attraction. This promised to become an interesting evening.  
“Thank you, Kedge! That’s all for now. Israfel, it’s so good to see you. Shall we go to where the punch is?” Kedgeree trotted off, clutching tightly to his chest what seemed to be a long black cape that he’d taken from Israfel upon arrival. It helped, Jupiter thought, that he could actually see the impulses on the Gossamer that were influencing everyone in close range, evoking blushing faces and excited whispering. All eyes were following the two of them across the lobby, where a door lead to the bigger ballroom.

“Why is everyone staring at us?”, Israfel muttered, scanning the room uncomfortably.  
“They’re staring at me, cause I’m with you,” Jupiter replied, turning towards him, “and they’re staring at you, cause you’re incredibly handsome!”  
Israfel blinked and looked away, unable to stop a wide smile crossing his lips.

Jupiter noticed with satisfaction that the slightly pulsing rosy glow of the band that had connected them when they last met was back. He had long ago given up any moral doubts towards using his knack while flirting. It had proven to be one of the more useful applications of his talent.  
“Come on, let’s grab some glasses and find a nice spot where not everyone follows us around like puppies.”

To his relief the ballroom had been set up as instructed. The chandeliers were raised, there were no hanging decorations that one’s wings would get caught in, and instead of the originally planned karaoke stage a swing band was playing in the far corner. The room was litt in true Deucalion fashion in a dim, pink light that gave the golden decor as well as Israfel's speckled wings a beautiful warm glow. There were champagne bubbles floating through the air amidst the chatting and dancing guests.  
The two of them each snatched a glass of wriggly purple punch from a passing waiter and managed to find a somewhat quiet place in a corner between two potted trees.  
“Cheers!” Jupiter raised his glass for Israfel to clink, “To an evening of immeasurable fun and the two best looking people in the room!”, adding, with a wink “That’s us, by the way.”  
He knew he got cocky when he was excited, but Israfel didn’t seem to mind. Jupiter thought that someone who was that outrageously attractive probably got used to it at some point. Everything about him was perfection, but without any coldness or arrogance. While he had worn a very sharp and modern black suit for the last party, he was now dressed in a flowing black gown of indistinct shape that sparkled with every move. The back was cut low enough to expose his wingbases, which Jupiter found surprisingly attractive.  
They had been sipping on their punch and chatted for a moment, when a tall figure suddenly appeared behind Jupiter.

“Now, what have we got here? I’m SO sorry to interrupt, but I just couldn’t help myself. I had to get a closer look at the centre of everyone’s attention tonight! Aren’t you two just marvellous together?”  
“Oh, Dame Chanda!” Jupiter turned around, slightly annoyed by the disturbance, “Israfel, this is Dame Chanda Kali of the order of woodland whisperers and grand high soprano.”  
Israfel gave a polite smile and slightly touched Dame Chanda’s coquettishly outstretched hand with his lips. “Pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard great things of you.”  
“Oh, stop it, darling!” Dame Chanda giggled, “Next to someone with your talent I am merely a humble choir girl!”  
“Dame Chanda...” Jupiter leaned closer to her, speaking in an urging voice, “You remember our agreement? I am not touching any of your suitors, and you don’t try to steal my guests away. Where is His Serene Highness Sir Saturday anyways?”  
“No, no, no, Jupiter North, you’re not getting rid of me so quickly, not when you invite a fellow songster here, and one so fabulous indeed! Israfel, dear, I’m dying to hear something from you – no need to be demure, it’s inevitable that your singing will be perfection!”  
“Chanda!” Jupiter exclaimed, as he saw that Israfel was getting extremely uncomfortable, “Would you please stop pestering him? I did not invite him as an attraction for everyone to swoon over, that’s my privilege tonight.”  
Dame Chanda put on an insulted expression. “Oh, alright, you selfish boy, have him to yourself then!” She winked playfully at Israfel and swept away, her luxurious purple tafetta dress flying after her.  
“Ugh, I am so sorry!” Jupiter sighed, “Dame Chanda can’t help causing a spectacle. I hope she did not intimidate you too much.”

  
He had known that inviting Israfel to the hotel would not be the easiest solution, as he would be objected to the scrutinizing gazes of his Deucalion family all evening, and even though Jupiter loved them all dearly, he could totally do without them interfering tonight. But due to the politically sensitive nature of him meeting one of the Celestial Beings in private, there was no other place they could have gone that felt as safe.  
Israfel was still looking around anxiously, and as Jupiter saw the small, black and white shape of Frank emerging from behind the stage, making his way over to them through the crowd, he decided it was time for evasion.  
“Hey, let’s go somewhere a little less crowded, shall we? I’ll show you around the Hotel a bit.”  
Israfel agreed with visible relief, and they left the ballroom before Frank or any of the other staff members could catch up with them.

The elevator was luckily empty as it only just had enough space for Jupiter and Israfel with his large wings. Jupiter gave Israfel a brief tour around some of the main Deucalion attractions. They stopped by at the Golden Lantern cocktail bar on the sixth floor to pick up a bottle of pink prosecco and two glasses, before continuing all the way up to the rooftop terrace. Now that the guests were at the party, it luckily was empty and the evening air was mild and refreshing.

“I’m afraid I did not react very well earlier, with Dame Chanda.” Israfel said, somewhat contritely, “It’s a sensitive topic for me, my singing.”  
“Stop it, there’s nothing to apologise for. I should have foreseen this.” Jupiter protested, “Once again, sorry that happened.” He looked at Israfel and tried to see whether he would be open to talk more about this. He clearly was more relaxed again, now that they were alone. His overall air today was way different from when they had met last week, no grey cloud and no shooting flames, which he thought was a good sign. Jupiter decided it might be safe to try his luck.  
“Uhm… you don’t have to answer, if you rather wouldn’t, but on that note – I was wondering what makes it so difficult for you to talk about your singing? I know that your kind has very beautiful singing voices and that those can, in combination with the emotional field, have an influence on people. But I can’t help noticing that there is more to it for you.”  
Israfel stayed quiet for a long time, looking uneasy and Jupiter already feared he might have pushed it too far. Then Israfel sighed and answered. “The thing is, I am the best singer of all of us. My voice is unmatched by any of my kind, and it is the one thing that makes me special.”  
“Oh! Eh, congratulations? I guess?” Jupiter wasn’t sure what could be so bad about being the best singer of the realm, and why it made Israfel look so miserable.  
“No, it’s not a gift. It’s a curse. My singing voice makes everyone feel instantly as if they were in perfect harmony with the universe, their worst fears and all of their pain forgotten. It will be the best sound they’ll ever hear, and it will make them believe that nothing bad will ever happen to them again.”  
“Still sounds pretty great to me… Where’s the catch?” Jupiter looked at him, frowning.  
“The effect will only last as long as they hear me singing. When they return to reality, they will see that the world has not stopped. It’s still as imperfect and cruel as it was before, and the shock of that will send them into a spiral, always craving to return to this dream of peace and calmness.” Israfel’s face was sombre and Jupiter could see that he himself felt that pain of longing for the perfect harmony that would never be real.  
“I hope you realise that by telling me all this you now made me REALLY want to hear you singing!” Jupiter said eagerly.  
Israfel glanced at him in disbelief, opening his mouth to reply but closing it again, lost for words.  
Jupiter chuckled. “Yes, I’m incredible. I know you already said you wouldn’t sing. But how about just one note? Please? A tiny, little sneak peak? I am so fascinated!”  
“No. No way.” Israfel shook his head firmly, “I won’t risk turning you into a sobbing mess here and now, and anyways, this is not actually first date stuff.”  
“Stop right there!” Jupiter interrupted, “I am hearing two important points – firstly, you think this is a date, and second, there might be more dates ahead?”  
Israfel looked flustered and took a quick sip of his prosecco. “Well, I thought… I just assumed… If you don’t… I mean...”  
Jupiter beamed at him broadly. “Of course this is a date, I’m just being silly. And I would very much like to think that our future holds more of them.”  
Israfel sighed with relief. “You are ridiculous. And no, stop grinning, that was not a compliment!” But he couldn’t help smiling either. Their eyes met and they stood still for a long moment, caught in the intensity of this simple connection.

“Hey,” Jupiter took a step back and breathed in deeply, “before I ask you if you’d like to kiss me – and no worries, I will! - I also need you to know something.”  
Israfel wanted to speak, but Jupiter interrupted him.  
“You asked how I deal with living in Nevermoor, with being in such a busy environment all the time. It is only possible because I have learned to control my sight, build an inner filter I can use to blend out most things if necessary. It does take some concentration and mental energy to uphold the filtering, but I’ve grown used to it. I had to train for a long time, and it was never easy. But I’ve always wanted to be around other people, I wanted it badly enough to motivate me to push through.  
Now, here’s the thing. Me controlling my sight sometimes stops working when I get very close to someone, because I can’t focus on the filtering any more. If I relax and let go, my sight can kick in and that throws me off quite a bit. So if I start acting weird or close my eyes or move away, it’s got nothing to do with you.” He looked seriously at Israfel, who had been listening intently. “I just want to warn you, so you know what might be happening should I not be able to respond in that moment.”  
“Oh. Thanks for telling me, I appreciate your honesty.” Israfel replied, still visibly processing what he had just been told, “Would you tell me more about how your sight works? I find it hard to imagine what the world looks like for you.”  
Jupiter thought for a moment before coming to a decision. “Would you like to see it?”  
“What do you mean, would I like to see it?”  
“Well, I don’t do this very often, it’s a bit… unusual. If you want, I can share my sight with you, just for a moment. You would see what I see, although you quite certainly won’t be able to make any sense of it. Not only controlling but also understanding the sight of a Witness is a learning process. If you really want to know what it’s like...”  
Israfel hesitated, “But it’s transient? It certainly will go away again?”  
“Yes, I’ve never heard of anyone getting stuck. You’ll see lots of colours and shapes and glittery stuff, maybe some images of past events, if you concentrate on something specific. But it could also just be a lot of chaos.”  
“Okay... then let’s do it.” Israfel replied decidedly.  
Jupiter clapped his hands together. “Brilliant! But brace yourself, it’ll all be a bit much.” He moved towards Israfel, leaning in closer.  
“Ehm...” Israfel raised an eyebrow, “Have we jumped to the kissing stage now?”  
Jupiter laughed, “Oh, sorry, I should have said. To share my sight with you, our foreheads need to touch. To start it, and to make it stop again. Is that okay?”  
Israfel nodded, bracing himself for what was about to happen.  
Jupiter looked him in the dark brown eyes and couldn’t help but notice the tingling sensation in his stomach. He lifted his right hand to place it on Israfel’s neck, wondering for a moment, if his skin would be warm to the touch or if the metallic streaks would feel cold (they didn’t), then closed his eyes and leaned forward until their foreheads touched.  
“Remember, go easy!”, he said quietly and then focused fully on opening his mind and sharing his sight. He could feel the connection and knew it was working.  
He heard Israfel gasp and felt how he moved his head away from his own. Jupiter opened his eyes and saw Israfel looking at him with wide eyes, looking through him, beyond him and into the Gossamer, open-mouthed and frozen in a state of shock. “Easy...” Jupiter muttered, his voice sending little shiny dots into the space.  
Israfel made a whelping noise, which send a big ripple through the shapes before them. Jupiter had seen this often by now. His voice was much more powerful than any he’d ever seen. Suddenly Israfel started to sway on the spot and Jupiter had to rush to prevent him from collapsing.  
“Woah! Careful, that’s enough.” He bend down to once again touch their foreheads against each other and withdrew his sight. He had to take a moment of breathing before he himself could steady his control.  
Israfel sat down on the ground, breathing heavily and looking slightly distraught.  
“That was freaking intense.” he managed to mutter, looking up and around, as if to check whether his vision was really back to normal.  
“Told ya,” Jupiter said and set down next to him, leaning his head against the balustrade. “I hope this wasn’t too unsettling for you.”  
“I’ll be fine, just give me a moment to process.”  
They sat in silence for a while.  
“That voice thing...” Israfel began again, “I could see my voice. It was different from yours, much… bigger.”  
“Yeah, pretty cool, huh? That’s how I’ve always seen it. I knew right away there was something special about it.” Jupiter grinned.

“Is it because you can see it? Is that why you…”, Israfel stopped, unsure whether he should continue, “… why you are not afraid of me?”  
“Afraid?” Jupiter sat up, looking scandalized, “Why should I be afraid of you? I think you’re fascinating, and clever and beautiful...”  
“Because my powers are bad for humans. No one wants to be around me once they know how strong I am, unless I make them. But you don’t even seem to care! That’s what made me come here tonight. It’s as if you see something in me that I can’t. I just don’t understand...” Israfel trailed off, looking shaken and covering his face in his hands.  
Jupiter sighed, “I see a lot more than most people do, and I’ve not seen anything bad in you at all. Okay, except for that one time where you nicked the bottle of nail polish at the shop 3 years ago. That was a great shade though!  
Look, I know how it is when people are scared of who you are because you’re different, believe me, I’ve been there all my life. Witnesses don’t have a good reputation, for us it gets very, very lonely very easily. But that does not mean that what others think of you is true. I did not accept that, and build my own family, who supports and accepts me.” He gestured widely at the Deucalion.  
“I don’t want to be lonely anymore.” Israfel whispered, and Jupiter could see that the grey cloud was back surrounding him, only it was quiet this time, just hanging there, not storming.  
“I know.” he answered, smiling softly, “And you’re not alone right now. I’m here.”

Israfel was still hiding his face. Jupiter felt a strong urge to hug him. “Hey, come on. Let’s not be miserable tonight. Do you want a hug?”  
Israfel nodded and Jupiter lay his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He himself closed his eyes to not risk letting his vision slip.  
They sat in silence, Jupiter slowly stroking Israfels back, enjoying the shared proximity and warmth. When he felt a light touch on the back of his head and his shoulders, he carefully opened one eye a bit and could only see darkness. He fully opened his eyes and as they adjusted to the low light, he realised that Israfel had closed his wings around him, cocooning them both under a large, soft, feathery blanket. Israfel moved slightly and Jupiter saw that he was looking at him directly.  
"Curious!", he thought. Even though his sight was sensitive right now, he didn’t feel overwhelmed. The wings blocked out most of the outside world, and while he still could see a lot of things on the Gossamer, they were all Israfel.  
“That seems to work well for you?” Israfel asked with a gentle smile, and took Jupiter’s hand. “Now, what was that you said about kissing earlier…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Anyone interested in a third part? 
> 
> Oooh, and sorry for the kitsch! But I just had to give Jupiter his Karamo moment there on the rooftop.


End file.
